


Crisp air

by Spaceprincealenko



Series: Shenko fall drabbles [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceprincealenko/pseuds/Spaceprincealenko
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Series: Shenko fall drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905505
Kudos: 5





	Crisp air

Lily plopped down on a park bench while Kaidan played with their dog, it was close to their house so they went there almost everyday to take Wrex for a walk. Lily's doctor told her a walk everyday would help with her physical therapy but she could only walk for so long before she was worn out, she looked up at the sky and for a moment her vision flashed and she could've sworn she saw a reaper. 

Shepard blinked, the rational part of her brain telling her that she was safe it was just her ptsd acting up. Lily looked around the park from her spot on the bench and instead of a peaceful park near her house all she could see was the war torn streets of London, the screams from the first day the reapers arrived ringing in her ears. Shepard hunched over and hugged herself "It's not real...it's not real." 

Kaidan picked up the frisbee their golden retriever dropped at his feet and looked over at Shepard to check if she was still there, seeing that she was on the verge of a panic attack he dropped the toy and rushed over, their dog following behind him. Kaidan stopped in front of her and knelt down "Hey, Lily look at me." Kaidan placed his hands on her shoulders "It's okay, take some deep breaths okay?"

Lily's breathing was shaky but she managed to breathe in the crisp fall air in the park, it didn't smell like death like it had a year ago and the yelling she heard slowly turned into the sounds of children playing and dogs barking. Lily looked up at him, panic in her eyes and Kaidan sat next to her, taking Shepard in his arms "It's okay, you're okay." He whispered as he rubbed her back soothingly, unfortunately her panic attacks were a normal occurrence and he wished there was something more he could do for her.

"A reaper Kaidan I saw…" 

"They're gone Shepard, remember?"

She shook her head "I saw one."

"It's just another panic attack baby, I promise." Lily clung to him, her nails digging into his jacket as she tried to calm down, their dog nudged her legs with his nose. Lily looked down and saw him with his head rested on her knees, the black material of her tights contrasting with his light fur. Lily patted his head and he titled it up to lick her hand.

"Sorry I worried you Wrex." Wrex barked and hopped on the bench with them, licking her face. Lily hugged him and buried her face in his fur, her therapist suggested getting a therapy dog and she was forever grateful for that recommendation as was Kaidan, he felt better knowing there was someone who could calm her down if she had an attack while he was at work. 

Kaidan stood up and offered his hand "Can you walk home okay?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes as he helped her up "I'm sure I can walk the block and a half to our house just fine thank you."

"Just checking, I'll take Wrex though." Upon hearing his name the dog jumped down and walked over to Kaidan who made sure to get a good grip on his leash "Just in case he gets excited I don't want you getting hurt."

Lily took his arm as they left the park "Aren't you sweet."

"I try to be."

Lily kissed his cheek "Thanks Kaidan."

"I wish there's more I could for you."

"Just you being here is enough."

Kaidan kissed her head "Good, because I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
